my fate decided
by Twilightaddict102
Summary: attacked as a child emily lost her parents to a vampire attack. she was found by another vampire. He raised the child who became powerful from her search for the vampire who killed her parents. now 12 her search brings hr to forks. meets cullens. post BD
1. PROLOGUE

**Prologue**

Down on the ground, finally incapacitated. A figure runs away at blinding speed. Leaving two companions alone in the clearing, one standing the other lying bleeding on the ground. " Here let me help you" the one standing said.

"No!" the bleeding one lashed out angrily, "You must finish this, go I'll be fine!"

"I'll be back, don't worry." he said solemnly. And without another word he ran out of the clearing at the same blinding speed following in pursuit.

And with that I was left alone. I felt grief wash over me as I felt myself slipping. I knew I had lied and I knew that I was worse than I had ever been before. I could not, no I would not survive this time. And with that I fell into blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

Part One

Emily's P.O.V

**Chapter one**

My name is Emily Kierston. When I was 6 my family was attacked by a vampire. He killed my parents and he tried to kill me, but he was only able to bit me before another vampire saved me. Luckily before the venom could take control I sucked it out. But it had a lasting effect giving me slightly enhanced senses. That being so I was able to take note of the murderer vampire's scent. I still remember it today. I am now twelve, going on thirteen. And for the past six years I have been traveling with Rane Kierston, the vampire that saved me. He is helping me track down that horrible vampire who ruined my life. Rane also holds a grudge against him because he killed Rane's best friend then turned Rane into a vampire. Rane was disgusted by killing humans so he adapted a vegetarian lifestyle. That means he only drinks animal blood. We have traveled all over the world pursuing the vampire who I learned goes by Garret. He is a nomad. We have had many encounters with him over the years, however short they may be. Every time he manages to find a way to escape, whether it be newborn vampire armies or just regular vampires. Every time we are able to defeat them all. Me and Rane, although sometimes I have to fight alone. That gets rough sometimes. I know what your thinking. How can a regular twelve year old defeat an army of new born vampires? Well that's the thing I am not exactly what you call regular. You see I am half- vampire, or at least I used to be. I usually get bit once or twice per fight, and each time I have to suck the venom out. And that is after defeating the vampires that bit me in the first place. Every time I get bit I grow a it more vampire like. So after six years of non-stop bloodshed I am on the rink of full vampirism. I have become an extremely skilled fighter because of my enhanced strength, speed and hearing. I also have grown very enhanced mentally, much more so than the average twelve year old. I can go without breathing for over a month, and I can sleep but I don't have to. And every time I get bitten all of that gets enhanced. So now our travels have brought us to Forks, Washington. We have heard from a source that Garret stops around here around this time of the year. I have not encountered garret for over three years. He sort of disappeared. But now we've found him and I will at lat have my revenge. We settled here and I now have to go to school. Tonight I have to go to some school party at a persons house. It was some kind of get to know each other beginning of the year event or something. The hosts were supposed to be really rich and the leader of the family was a famous doctor or some thing. I forget the name right now so anyways, Rane made me go telling me to make some friends. Rane is posing as my brother and we had to take a picture of ourselves together for some family picture wall or something. He would be patrolling the area and he would call me if he found anything. So here I was driving down this long lane towards a magnificent white house. I parked the car(**oh did I forget to mention that she has a drivers license it is so she can drive it's like fake but you know the story is the government made an exception) **and climbed out staring up at the house it's huge frame casting a shadow all the way behind the driveway. As I walked up to the door I remembered the name of the family. One word. **Cullen**

_**A.N. yeah no surprise there the hints probably gave it away. So anyways with school and stuff I probably wont post to often, but when I do decide to writ I will update immediately. Review sorry if it isn't good write now. This is my first fan fiction so I learning the ropes.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Emily's P.O.V.**

**Chapter 2**

_As I walked up to the door I remembered the name of the family. One word. __**Cullen**_

I knocked and a girl opened the door. She looked about my age with bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes looked as if they had a vast pool of knowledge behind them and they were staring at me. Or that's what I thought until I realized she was looking at the driverless, parked car behind me. She then glanced to the car keys on the keychain that I wore around my wrist. She kept glancing between the two. I thought I saw surprise in her face which I guess is because I owned a green Lamborghini Murciélago 6.2 which costs around $205,000. But it was actually just from the fact that I could drive. She staed with interest at my face for a moment then let me in. It was an incredible sight to behold. There were large speakers in the corners of the room and a long table filled completely with plates and bowls which in turn were brimming with food. Lights were flashing music was blasting, and over on a side wall I saw a big board with pictures of families. I tried to find someone to give my picture too but no one was around. So I decided that I would do it later. Many people were already here, and they were all dancing. I went and joined them. I Danced for an hour or so before I decided that I should take a break. Just for the sake of keeping my secret hidden. I had just sat down on the staircase when someone tapped me on the back. I turned to find the girl who had answered the door staring a me again.

"Hello," she said "My name is Renesmee Cullen, you can call me nessie." "What is your name?"

"Hello Renesmee," I replied politely "My name Is Emily Kierston."

"So…" she said no doubt trying to ask me something.

"So What?" I asked

"So is that your Lamborghini outside?"

"Yes" I replied curtly

"Wow…" she said obviously awed, "How can it be yours if you can't even drive?"

"Oh contraire" I said (I always enjoy this part**(A.N. the ( ) that this note inside is not an authors note)**) "I can drive the car and I do drive the car!"

"How is that possible?" she asked "You're not even 16, you cant have a license."

"But I do, it is legally approved by the government!" I stated matter of fact like, even though I knew it was fake.

"why would they give a twelve year old a river's license?" she asked, "Why would a twelve year old need a driver's license?" "Can't you just get your parents to drive you?" "Or are they just to lazy!"

"My parents are dead." I replied coldly.

"Uh……" she was speechless, "I'm sorry I didn't know I just assumed-"

"It's alright you didn't know." I said cutting her off, "I am alright, they died when I was six leaving their money to me which is what I used to by the Lamborghini." "I now live with my brother, he is in High School-"

"oh your brother is in high school, maybe my siblings knows him?" she said cutting _me_ off this time. "they are also in high school.

"No he-"

"Hey Edward come over here!" Renesmee called.

I guess that would be her brother. I watched as an incredibly beautiful man came walking over, so incredible that it matched the beauty of him.**(A.N. By him I mean garret or Rane but I just don't want to give her secret away to Edward to soon you know.) **He had bronze hair the same color as renesmee's and they even looked alike. It's kind of creepy that they look so much alike, but I guess it's only natural since they are siblings. He stopped next to Renesmee looking at me in an inquiring way. Man! Does every one in her family have super smart eyes? I stopped only for a second because I thought I had heard Edward chuckle but quickly regained my calm composure. And when I looked up again Edward had a more serious look on his face.

"Hello Nessie, did you need me?" he asked his voice was very smooth like Rane's, weird.

"Yes, you see I have been talking here with Emily and she has informed me that her brother is in high school." she informed, "And I was wondering if you knew him?"

"Well that depends, what is your brother's name Emily?" he asked turning to face me.

"Well his name is Rane Kierston bu-" I said.

"Hmm Rane Kierston, cant say I have met him." replied Edward cutting me off yet again. Man what is it with these people did they have to share all of their traits?

"Oh well it's okay what I was trying to tell you is-" I started but was cut off by the sound off my cell phone. I pulled it out of my pocket so fast that I paused for a second scared that I had let something slip. But I quickly continued to open the phone and answer the call.

"Rane!" I spoke into the receiver, anxiety evident in my voice.

"_Emily listen I found him!" Rane said quickly._

"What where?" I asked as the same speed.

"_Down near this clearing I've got him trapped he can't escape now, but I don't know how long I can hold him!" he replied. "And I refuse to take him until you are there to help me!"_

"Thank you!" I said. And than I hung up the phone. Anger was starting to course through my veins I didn't know how much longer I would be able to contain myself. I was about to dash when I remembered the photo. I turned around and placed the small picture into renesmee's open palm. Then I ran as slow as I could in my high speed, going out the door completely ignoring my Lamborghini. I ran straight into the trees giving myself over to my instincts. But just before I did, somewhere in the back of my mind I noted the weird vampire scent that seemed to be emanating from the house that was getting farther and farther behind me.

**A.N. alright hope you liked it. I will try to get another chapter up by late week-early weekend but other than that thanks for those who reviewed and more are always appreciated. Thanks Twilightaddict102**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight although I do own Emily and Rane but not garret sigh he still belongs to Stephanie.**_

**P.S. sorry to those who hate Renesmee, I do to but from where am writing the story from I have to include everything. I hate Renesmee too. sorry**


	4. Chapter 3

Emily's P.O.V.

**Chapter 3**

_I ran straight into the trees giving myself over to my instincts. But just before I did, somewhere in the back of my mind I noted the weird vampire scent that seemed to be emanating from the house that was getting farther and farther behind me._

As I ran I could feel the rage and hatred growing with every step I took. I was ready to kill and I wanted to, badly. I could see the clearing up ahead and with that I ran even faster, which I did not think was possible.

The trees rustled as I burst into the clearing, and in that same second I had pinpointed Rane. He was standing over a lump trying as hard as he could to keep it pinned down. I recognized that lump as garret. All of a sudden a weird red haze passed over my eyes and I was now seeing crimson. Before I knew it I was rushing garret. Rane jumped out of the way and garret rolled to the side. I pivoted to change direction and I pounced at garret. He jumped and landed on my back. He started to tear at my shoulders with his teeth. I was amazed at how skilled he was becoming, he was making sure that not one drop of his venom would enter my body. I struggled to get out, I was amazed at how tactless I was acting. I was fighting like a newborn. But I couldn't think straight at the moment so it couldn't be helped. Rane ran over to help me. He grabbed garret and garret loosened his grip. I was then able to grab garret and throw him off me. I jumped at Garret and aimed for his head. I tore his ear off. I tried again and this time I tore off his arm. I threw it as far as possible. I t went somewhere far into the forest. He wouldn't be getting that back anytime soon. Garret jumped away and then he punched me. It took me by surprise and I then punched him. He jumped at me again, I was ready to block a punch but instead he tore at my arms and legs. I was weakening, I was losing a lot of blood. I punched garret again with as much strength as I could. He staggered a bit but then he punched me again and I fell to the ground, finally incapacitated. Garret fled at blinding speed, leaving me and Rane alone in the clearing, him standing and me lying bleeding on the ground.

"Here let me help you." Rane said.

"No!" I lashed out angrily coughing up blood as I spoke, "You must finish this, go I'll be fine!"

"I'll be back, don't worry." he said solemnly.

And without another word Rane ran out of the clearing at the same blinding speed in pursuit of garret. With that I was left alone. I felt grief wash over me as I felt myself slipping. I knew I had lied to Rane and I knew that I was worse than I had ever been before. I could not, no I would not survive this time. And with that I fell into blackness.

**A.N. hey alright I know this chapter is short, but literally have you ever tried to write a fight scene that is a whole chapter long. It is pretty tough. Especially if you just want to get to the point. In my opinion writing fight scenes is pretty boring. So any way review and I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

Part Two

Edward's P.O.V.

**Chapter 4**

Here we were back in Forks. And back at Forks High School. Of course my darling daughter Renesmee is going to the middle school.**(A.N. This is around 3 years post BD so I'm guessing that Renesmee is around the age of 12 in physical form)** And because of my Daughter we had to host a huge social party for her grade, which by the way was 7th at the moment. But we had done this sort of thing before back when we last graduated from Forks High, so we really didn't mind. I was in our upstairs family room**(I made this up but I couldn't think of anywhere else)** sitting with the rest of my family. Renesmee of course was downstairs with the guests, although I doubt she was really socializing. I was there sitting next to Rosalie chatting about cars, when I heard a real car's engine coming up the drive. Quickly I did a head count to make sure that all my family members were here. They were. I couldn't believe it, the engine I just heard, No! The engine I still hear, sounds like a sports car! A sports car! No one in forks has a sports car! Only we, the Cullens own sports cars. But unless my ears were failing me that engine was definitely getting close, and it seems I was not the only one to hear it because Rosalie had heard it to. And then it stopped. A car door opened and closed. Then someone knocked on the door. Renesmee opened it.

"_Her eyes look like they have a vast pool of knowledge behind them and they were staring at me"_

That thought had come from the new arrival, it was a girl around the age of 12. But her thoughts implied that she wass much like Bella. Much too mature.

"_Holy cow!" Renesmee was thinking "Dad are you seeing this!"_

I was then shown the most incredible sight I have ever seen. Renesmee was staring at the girl, but was actually staring at the car behind her. Just hen I caught on to the thoughts of the girl.

"_I thought she was staring at my green Lamborghini Murciélago 6.2..." " But it was actually just from the fact that I could drive."_

Yes definitely too observative.

"_Dad how is it possible?"_

I was then interrupted by Rosalie who was wondering if I knew the source of the car engine.

"Yes it is a sports car."

"What kind?" Rosalie asked enthusiasm evident in her voice.

"A green Lamborghini Murciélago 6.2" I replied mirroring her tone.

"whoa." Emmet remarked.

Rosalie just stared stunned before asking "Who's?"

"The new guest." I said.

"But the guests are 12 year olds." she said

"I KNOW!" I exclaimed.

" How?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I then tuned in the thoughts of the girl too see if I could unravel the mystery.

"_It was an incredible sight to behold…" she thought._

I decided to stop because I really didn't want to listen to the over embellished description of our house. If anything interesting came up in her thoughts I would tap in but for now, I would sit and contemplate how a 12 year old would have a Lamborghini.

**************************************** one hour later*************************************

"_Just for the sake of keeping my secret hidden."_

Wait what! What secret? I tapped in to find out more but there was no trace. Instead I came up with an idea. I took out my phone an dialed a now familiar number.

"_Hello?" said the person on the other end._

"Renesmee, you know the girl who owns the sports car?"

"_Yes…" she said hesitating._

"I need you to go question her." I said telling her part in my plan.

"_About what exactly?" she asked still weary._

" Just be casual, talk about her car." "Anything that will allow us to know more about her." I finished calmly.

"_Alright…… but why?"_

"There is something strange about that girl and I intend to find out why." I stated officaly ending the conversation. I snapped the phone shut and went to join my wife and siblings. Alice came gracefully bounding over.

"So you really thing there is something up with that girl?" she asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I said.

**A.N. okay sorry it's been so long since I updated. There is just so much going on right now and rehearsals for the school play go till six every night and then there is still homework to do. But since I have a day off I had time to finish this. Hope you like it. Oh and the next chapter should be up soon because I have 3 days of no school coming up soon. **

**P.S. hope you liked Ed's P.O.V. I did my best to think like eddie. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the cullens but I do own Rane and Emily. Stupid garret why does he have to belong to Stephanie Meyer like the cullens. Oh well! Sigh.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Edwards P.O.V.

**Chapter 5**

We sat there listening carefully, waiting to hear if Renesmee could coax some answers out of the girl.

"**Hello," "My name is Renesmee Cullen, you can call me nessie." "What is your name?"**

Good start Renesmee. This was going to go smoothly.

"**Hello Renesmee," "My name is Emily Kierston."**

"**So…" Renesmee said pausing.**

"**So what?" Emily asked.**

"**So is that your Lamborghini outside?"**

"**Yes"**

Oh Renesmee we already know its her car. But wait I shouldn't judge her so quickly.

"**Wow.." said Renesmee in awe. "How can it be yours if you can't even drive?"**

Good thinking Renesmee.

"**Oh contraire" said Emily.**

This is what we want to hear.

"_I always enjoy this part."_

She has done this before?

" **I can drive the car and I do drive the car!"**

"**How is that possible?" asked Renesmee, "You're not even 16, you cant have a license."**

"Yeah we never thought about that did we." said Emmet, " Obviously she must be driving illegally!" "We should turn her in!"

"Slow down Emmet and listen, all will be explained." said Alice.

"wait wha.." he paused when Emily spoke.

"**But I do, it is legally approved by the government!" Stated Emily.**

"What!" screamed all my siblings except for Alice. She probably foresaw Emily's response.

"It's fake, she thought about it in her mind." I told them.

"**Why would they give a twelve year old a driver's license?" asked Renesmee, "why would a twelve year old need a driver's license?"**

Renesmee has been very mad lately because we won't allow her to drive. This predicament must be making her jealous.

"**Can't you just get your parents to drive you?" she asked. "Or are they just lazy!"**

"gasp…" gasped everyone except for Alice who had a strange frown on her face.

"I think that may have been a bit to much." I said.

"**My parents are dead." Emily replied coldly.**

"Whoa, I did not see that coming!" said Emmet. Everyone else was just staring at the floor.

"**Uh….." Renesmee was speechless, "I'm sorry I didn't know I just assumed-"**

"**It's alright you didn't know." she said cutting Renesmee off, "I am alright, they died when I was six…."**

Everyone looked farther down at the floor when they heard her words, which I didn't think was even possible considering how low our heads were.

"**I now live with my brother he is in high school-" said Emily.**

"**Oh your brother is in high school, maybe my siblings know him." Renesmee said. **

I guess this is the time for me to come in.

" **they are also in high school."**

"**No he-"**

" **Hey Edward come over here!" Renesmee called to me.**

I walked over to where Renesmee and Emily were standing. In her head Emily was making an incredible comparison between me and Renesmee.

"_Man does everyone in her family have super smart eyes?"_

I chuckled silently at that but stopped immediately when I heard.

"_I stopped only for a second because I thought I had heard Edward chuckle."_

It is nearly impossible for a human to hear that quiet of a chuckle. I must of laughed louder then I thought.

"Hello Nessie, did you need me?" I asked. Emily then compared my voice to someone's named Rane. Incredible how a human would sound anything like me.

"Yes, you see I have been talking here with Emily and she has informed me that her brother is in high school." Renesmee informed, " And I was wondering if you knew him?"

"Well that depends, what is your brother's name Emily?" I asked turning to face her.

"Well his name is Rane Kierston bu-" she said before I cut her off.

"Hmm Rane Kierston, can't say I have met him." I replied.

"Oh well what I was trying to tell you is-' she started then stopped when her cell phone rang. What I saw next was astounding she pulled it out of her pocket very fast, almost not human. She paused and looked around then continued at a slower speed to answer the call.

"Rane!" she said

Why did she sound anxious?

"_Emily listen I found him!" Rane said quickly._

What! Found who!

"what where?" she asked just as fast.

"_Down near this clearing I've got him trapped he can't escape now, but I don't know how long I can hold him!" he replied. " And I refuse to take him until you are there to help me!"_

What was that.

"_Edward what is going on down there?" jasper asked me from upstairs. " someone is boiling with rage." " it's killing me!"_

I stared at Emily and saw that the source of anger that jasper had detected was coming from her. She was seething. When it looked like she was going to run she turned around a place a small picture in Renesmee's open palm. She ran out of the house at an incredible speed.

"_Edward she just ran into the woods!" Rosalie yelled mentally. _

Apparently they had been watching from upstairs. Renesmee passed me the picture, I looked at it. There were two people in the picture one is Emily and the other is a boy who I am guessing is her brother Rane. They held no resemblance to each other except for their pale skin. Pale skin that was so white they could be dead. Pale skin like a VAMPIRE! I looked a little more carefully at the picture. Emily besides the pale skin looked like a normal human. She had dark blonde hair cut short above her shoulders. Her eyes were green but I think if I try I can see a hint of gold or is it red, no it is both gold and red. But I see it only if I tried hard. Rane on the other hand had jet black hair and. No it couldn't be, could it? He had gold eyes. Gold eyes meant vegetarian vampire? Could he be a vampire? It all makes sense, but at the same time it doesn't. I have to discuss this with everyone. I ran upstairs in the blink of an eye. "Carlisle." I called.

"Yes Edward, what is troubling you?" he asked kindly.

"Look at this picture at the boy." I demanded. "He is a vampire, is he not?"

"Yes you are correct, this picture confuses me."

"It confuses us as well." said my love Bella. They had heard our conversation and had come to join us.

"We must think on this." declared Carlisle.

"I concur." I agreed

*************************************15 minutes later***************************************

I sat thinking, 15 minutes had passed the party downstairs had ended, the guests had all left, we had cleaned up the mess leftover from the party, we had pinned up all family photos and yet after all this I had still not come to a conclusion on the mystery surrounding the photo of Rane Kierston. As I was pondering this question, I was suddenly alerted by Alice. She was having a vision.

_Vision_

_I see a vampire fleeing the baseball clearing and there lying on the ground severely injured was a girl_.

_Vision end_

"We must hurry!" I cried at the same time as Alice. "To the baseball clearing, there has been an attack."

We all bust out of the house as fast as we could in the direction of the baseball clearing. As we were nearing it I heard a mental voice of who I though t to be the victim.

"_I knew I was worse than I had ever been before." "I could not, no I would not survive this time." "And with that I fell into blackness."_

I recognized that voice, that was Emily Kierston and by the sounds of it she was dieing. We then burst into the clearing. I ran full on to where I knew Emily to be.

"She is dieing what are we to do?" I asked quickly already knowing the only option.

"we should change her!" cried Renesmee, " I know I just met her but I feel as though she would make a great friend."

" Then it is decided, we must act fast." said Carlisle. And with that he bent down and bit her neck and then her arms and legs. We all watched as the venom started to do it's work.

**A.N. Hello to all and what a great month October is. Beginning second quarter in school and that means essays. Two of them actually so I don't know when Ill update. Hopefully Ill be able to get some time to write. Hope you enjoy the long chapter. Next chapter is Part 3 so back to Emily's P.O.V. Reviews are always appreciated so happy writing and happy Halloween.**

**Thanks, Twilightaddict102**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and neither does SM because it's a time of day! Oh wait she owns that book series called twilight doesn't she. Oh well I own Emily and Rane! Yes. But not garret! Stupid Garret!**_


End file.
